


Garrison's New Family

by Honeylove



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeylove/pseuds/Honeylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrison and Lisa are preparing for there wedding with the help of the Gorillas<br/>Part three</p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Garrison's New Family

**Garrison’s New Family**

 

Craig had just arrived at the mansion with Lisa and Hannah earlier in the evening and now Garrison was watching his men playing with Hannah when she ran to her father Craig Garrison.

 

“Daddy, Daddy I love you,” Hannah said

 

“She is very advance at her age in speech and movement Actor said.

 

“I know I’m amazed,” Garrison replied

 

“I love you so much, “as he spoke Craig picked her up and sat her on his lap and started to tickle her and she laughed.

 

“She loves you Craig, “Lisa said as she stood up and took a seat next to Craig and all of the cons were smiling.

 

Hannah finally fell asleep in Craig’s arms, but Craig became angry with himself all of a sudden as he was looking around at all the others.

 

“Damn I screwed up there are three important things I should have done before I brought Lisa and Hannah here,” Craig said angrily.

 

“What was that? Lisa said confused a little.

 

“I have permission to marry, I should have made arrangements with the army Chaplin and the rabbi, and I need to make sure you can stay with the rabbi and his wife while I’m on missions and last there is an extra bedroom near ours that I should have set-up as Hannah’s room.  I only have two weeks,” Craig said desperately.                                                                                                               

 

 

“Craig the rabbi will wed us and I’m sure he’ll let us stay with him and his wife while you’re on missions,” Lisa assured Craig.

 

Craig my friend we will help you.  All four of us can make a beautiful child’s bedroom.  Craig you and Lisa tomorrow go see Doctor Phillips and get you blood tests, and then see the Chaplin and the rabbi.  I would take Hannah with you and that way you can spend time with her after all your meetings.  I will also find a place to have the weeding,” Actor said.

 

“I can buy some toys and books for Hannah in the village,” Goniff told the Warden.

 

“Chief and I can make some book shelf’s and a table she can draw on.” Casino said.

 

We can all babysit for you sometimes,” Chief replied.

 

“Lisa lets get the little one up to bed and get some sleep, we have a big day will leave early, “Craig said.

 

“We all need to rise early.” Actor agreed.

 

They all went up stairs to there rooms.  The cons went into there separate rooms and closed their doors.  Craig and Lisa went into Craig’s room, Lisa pulled the covers back from the bed and Lisa got Hannah’s pajamas out of her bag and gave them to Craig and without disturbing her to bad he put the pajamas on, she cried a little but then fall back to sleep.  Craig laid her in the middle of the bed, Lisa and he changed into their night ware and lay on each side of Hannah and went to sleep.

 

Craig woke up early so he and Chief could get an early run.  Craig looked over at Lisa and Hannah both were beginning to wake up.  It was a quiet night, Craig and Lisa slept and Hannah slept in his arms all night.  Craig walked over to Lisa and sat at the edge of the bed and gave Lisa a kiss on the lips.

 

“Good morning Honey,” Craig said

 

“Morning to you,” Lisa replied as she sat up and kissed and hugged him.

 

“Daddy,” Hannah called as she rubbed her eyes.

 

“Good morning little one,” Craig replied as Craig picked up Hannah and gave her a kiss and a hug.

 

“Lisa I’m going on a quick run with Chief then I’ll come back and shower and will have breakfast together, you should get ready to go while I’m gone,” Craig advised, Craig gave Lisa and Hannah another kiss and left.

 

Craig and Chief left for their run it was five in the morning, and when they returned it was seven in the morning, and they walked through the kitchen, as they walked in everyone was at the table and Hannah was laughing along with the others and Hannah was the first to see them.

 

“Daddy, Uncle Chiefy,” Hannah said a Craig and Chief walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

 

“What’s so funny,” Craig asked Actor, Casino, and Goniff

 

 

“Warden highness here as been telling Hannah funny stories,” Casino replied.

 

“Uncle Actor more,” Hannah said as she giggled

 

“Hey I get a turn to play with Hannah.” Casino said

 

“Uncle sino,” Hannah called as she climbed in his lap and gave him a kiss and a hug.

 

“Looks like your all part of our family now,” Lisa replied.

Chief and I are going and will be down in twenty minutes,” Garrison said.

 

Garrison and Chief kept their word and came into the kitchen in twenty minutes.  They all had breakfast together.  When they were all finish Garrison spoke.

 

“Lisa and I will take Hannah up stairs and will all clean up and pack a few things. We should be ready to leave in a half an hour.  Actor meet me in my office in twenty minutes,” Craig ordered.  Actor nodded.

 

Garrison came down stairs and went into his off where Actor was waiting.  The first thing Garrison did was call for a car and the Colonel Edwards to let him know he was coming, now he faced Actor and then went to his desk and pulled out some papers.  Garrison walked up to Actor and sat at the end of his desk.

 

“Actor I need to talk to you privately.  First these are passes for all of you for the next three days, the most important is for

Your ears only and has to be taken care of now.  Actor I am                          

Going to give you an order, as my second in command when missions start if I can’t keep my mind on the missions I am ordering you to take command,” Garrison ordered.

 

“Warden I do not believe that I would need to take command unless you are wounded.  I believe you will be able to keep your mind on the missions,” Actor said.

 

“Actor I want your promise you will take over.”  Garrison replied.

 

“Warden I will if you order me but as I say it will not be necessary,” Actor assured Garrison.

 

“Thank you,” Garrison said as he shook Actor’s hand.

 

Garrison and Lisa drove of to London.

 

“Alright gentleman we need to get to work, Chief, Casino both of you start with Hannah’s new furniture for her room, Goniff you and I will take the cash we have and go to the village and buy some stuffed animals, dolls and books, and clothes for Hannah, all of us need to contribute cash,” Actor said.

 

After Chief and Casino added their cash to Goniff and his, they left and Chief and Casino went to work.  When Actor and Goniff arrived and they went to the mayor and they were able to get permission to use the lake for the wedding on Wednesday of next week and immediately called the rabbi and the Chaplin’s office that Garrison was on his way and they would need there services for next Wednesday.  Then he hopped in the jeep with Goniff and went shopping.  They were able to buy a lot of things for Hannah with the cash they had.  They picked up teddy bears, dolls and books and even some clothes.  They threw the bags in the back of the jeep and went back to the mansion.

 

Casino we won’t nee a child’s bed there’s already on in the bedroom, we just need a bookshelf and a table she can draw on,” Chief said.

 

“Chief lets start building,” Casino replied.

 

While driving Hannah was looking out at everything around and asking what is this and that and pointing.  Garrison arrived with Lisa and Hannah.  When they got to the hotel the room was not ready yet.  Hannah had fallen asleep and had just gotten up as they arrived.  Craig drove to a small café where they got a table.  While Lisa took Hannah to the bathroom, he ordered something to eat and drink for all of them.  Lisa and Hannah came back and sat down.  They each had a muffin and coffee for Lisa and him and milk for Hannah.  Once they finished and paid Craig and Lisa got up and as Craig was about to carry Hannah, she said no, so Craig took her hand and walked her to the car, and they climb in.

 

Garrison drove off and his first stop was Colonel Edwards who knew he was coming.  Colonel Edwards handed Garrison his permission papers to be married and Garrison saluted and left.  Next was Doctor Phillips who also knew he was coming.  Phillips too blood tests and said he would rush the results.  When they arrived the Chaplin said Actor had called and that the wedding was next Wednesday morning and he would be there along side the rabbi.  They shook hands and Craig and Lisa left and when they arrived at the rabbis, he already had the information and agreed.  The rabbi’s wife was already writing the invitations and she would also handle the reception.  Garrison left for the hotel and when the arrived Craig and Lisa checked in and headed for the room, and Craig carried Hannah and they entered.

 

“Lisa take Hannah and both of you get some rest, it’s only one in the afternoon.  We will have some lunch sent up as soon.  I need to make a phone call,” Craig said as he kissed both of them.  Craig went to the phone and called the mansion.

 

“Captain Garrison office,” Sgt Major said

 

“Sgt Major this is Captain Garrison I’ll be back in two days.  I need you to get them on the firing range.  I need to talk to Actor,” Garrison ordered.

 

“Craig is everything alright,” Actor said.

 

“Actor all is set, and I need all of you to practice on the firing range so we will be ready when missions start.  Actor I know what you did thank you.” Craig replied.

 

“Craig it was my pleasure as a friend,” Actor Answered.

 

Craig ordered lunch from room service, when it was delivered they all had turkey sandwiches and milk.  Craig cut the sandwiches in small pieces of Hannah.

 

“Craig where are we taking Hannah Tomorrow,” Lisa asked.

 

“Hannah we are going to the zoo,” Craig answered, as Hannah smiled, and giggled and cheered.

 

“Hannah you want to see some ducks at the park,” Craig said.

 

After lunch Craig and Lisa with Hannah in his arms walked to the park and sat on the grass and watched the ducks.  Hannah was running around and Craig was chasing her and she loved being chased.  Craig showed Hannah how to feed the ducks and when she feed them they tickled her hand and she laughed and Craig and Lisa were also laughing.

 

After they left the park they went to buy a stroller and some toys and clothes for her before the stores closed, and they headed back to the hotel where they had dinner in the hotel café.  When they arrived back in there room they went to bed early around six.

 

“Casino, Chief how’s the furniture going,” Actor said.

 

“Furniture finished,” Casino answered.

 

“All we have to do is stain it,” Chief replied.

 

“In the morning we are going to the firing range with Sgt Major Johnson at the order of the Warden, I said yes.  Will finish the staining later,” Actor ordered as there were no complaints, which was unusual.

 

The next morning Craig put Hannah in the stroller and they walked to the zoo.  Hannah loved the zoo, especially the petting zoo.  Craig and his family spent hours at the zoo, Hannah laughed and talked to her daddy and mommy and giggled when she petted the animals.  They headed back for the hotel where back in the room Craig laid Hannah down for a nap, and Lisa and Craig sat on the sofa and relaxed in each other’s arms

 

“Craig I really love being with you.  I’m so happy you are going to be in my life a long time,” Lisa whispered as she kissed his cheek a d then his lips.

 

“Lisa I have never bee so happy, because I have Hannah and you in my life,” Craig whispered as he held Lisa and kissed her.

 

At about six in the evening they went to dinner, and then arrived back at the hotel at eight and went to sleep.  At seven in the morning they dressed and Craig packed everything and put all of it in the car.  When they checked out and went to breakfast and started for the mansion.  Craig turned his head to the side and smiled at them both.  On the way home Craig was telling Hannah stories and she always wanted to know what that was when she saw something and then Craig and Lisa would sing to her.

 

They arrived back at the mansion at eleven.  As they drove through the guard saluted, Craig parked in front, and Sgt Major and the con’s met them at the door.

 

“Captain Garrison sir,” Johnson said as he saluted, Garrison returned the salute.

 

“Sgt Major everything go ok.” Garrison asked.

 

“Captain all went well, no broken rules and the lads did well on the firing range yesterday without any complaints,” Johnson answered as he looked in Garrison’s shocked eyes.

 

“I’ll get the car parked,” Johnson said.

 

“Warden welcome back,” Actor said.

 

“Blimey warden you have a lot of stuff, Casino lets take this stuff to the new room,” Goniff told Casino, and they left.

 

“Warden we should go in and follow us up the stairs, we have something special to show Hannah,” Actor said.

 

Craig picked up Hannah and he and Lisa followed Actor and the others up the stairs to the room next to Garrison’s and Lisa bedroom.  When they got to the room and Casino and Goniff were waiting and they opened the door and walked in, Craig was amazed at what his men did so was Lisa.

 

“This is beautiful thank you,” Lisa said as she gave all four a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Gentleman you did a fantastic job you even put steps for her to climb on her bed,” Garrison said as he up Hannah on the floor and saw how wide eyed she was.  Garrison knelt down and looked at Hannah.

 

“Yours,” Craig whispered in her ear.

 

“Mine,” Hannah giggle and laughed and started running around the room and ran to each of her uncles and hugged them and then found the stairs and slowly climbed onto her bed and crawled between her new teddy bears and fell asleep.

 

“Lisa get some rest and we will have lunch at one in the afternoon,” Craig said.

 

“Gentlemen I want you in my office now,” Garrison ordered.

 

Craig left Hannah’s room and headed for his office with the others in toll.  He walked into his office and the others followed and sat down in the chairs next to his desk and he sat at his desk.

 

“We are probably going to start missions again at the end of next week and my wedding is Wednesday so we have four days to get some training in, Goniff as about to say something but Garrison cut him off.  Look we have not done training in two weeks.  I haven’t been doing my job.  I do not want you to make any mistakes and I also don’t want to make a wrong decision that could get you all killed, you are my close friends and family to me, so this is what we will do, starting tomorrow morning we will work out on the obstacle course and firing range, then clean the weapons then the rest of the day is yours.  If you want to go to the doves at anytime, let me know and I will give you passes.  I have one thing more stay out of trouble,” Garrison ordered.

 

“Alright,” All four cons answered in unison.

 

“Goniff, Casino, What are you making for lunch?” Garrison asked.

 

“Meatballs and mac and cheese for Hannah and the rest of us hamburgers,” Casino replied.

 

“Let me know when lunch is ready, I’m going to shower and lay down for an hour, ok dismissed Garrison said.

 

Goniff ran up stairs and knocked on the Warden’s door.  He waited and heard foot steps coming towards the door the Garrison opened the door, and Goniff told Garrison the lunch was ready and then Goniff ran down stairs. 

 

Craig and Lisa went to check on Hannah, as they walked in Hannah was playing with her teddy bears.  Craig picked up Hannah and they all went to lunch.  Hannah did all the entertaining.

 

For the next four days in the morning they all hit the obstacle course and firing range, then cleaned their weapons.  When they were finish they were left to there own devices.  The ream kept busy by playing cards, reading, placing chess and driving each other crazy, Chief even walked the estate.  Goniff and Casino were going after each other.

 

 “Chief I see the children are going at it again,” Actor said.

 

“Casino, Goniff if the Warden walks in he will not let us go to the doves,” Chief warned.

 

“Blimey Chiefy is right,” Goniff said. So they agreed to keep the peace.

 

Chief went to get Hannah and he took her for a walk in the garden and at the same time Garrison called Actor into his office and handed the con man passes of all the cons for the doves and told him to stay out of trouble.

 

Garrison for four days after the mornings training did all his paperwork that was required.  The rest of the day Garrison and Lisa spent the day playing with Hannah.  Craig put her in a stroller and he and Lisa walked with her on the walking trails on the estate.  They found a place and had a picnic.  Hannah was running around and Craig was chasing her and Lisa was laughing, and Craig would catch her and tickle her and Craig would laugh along with Hannah and Lisa.  They spent the whole day out, and when they returned they all had dinner together.  After dinner they would give Hannah a bath and then she would run into the library and Casino and Actor would each read her a story and Goniff would do magic tricks. When it was time for her to go to sleep they would all kiss her and say good night, and all for Gorillas would go to the doves and there was never any trouble.

 

It had been four days and Craig, Lisa, Hannah and the cons had awakened early to get ready for the wedding.  Craig and the others had an early breakfast, and then went up stairs to get ready.  Lisa and Hannah would dress at the lake, and Actor, Chief, Casino, and Goniff were in tuxedos, and Craig Garrison was in his dress Greens.  Actor had made all the arrangements as the best man.

 

“Craig it is time to leave for the wedding, your car and escort is waiting,” Actor said when they walked out the Sgt Major and most of the guards were in dress uniforms.

 

“This is your escort and honor guards, they will escort you to your wedding,” Actor told Garrison.

 

“Where’s Lisa and Hannah,” Garrison asked.

 

“It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, Chief will be her driver,” Actor replied.

 

Garrison got into the back seat and they drove off.  They came into the lake the back way, and the Chaplin and the Rabbi and his wife were already there.  The Rabbi’s wife had handed Lisa and Hannah the dresses she made for them and Lisa went to change.  Lisa needed something old which she had her mother’s necklace, something borrowed was her vail which was the Rabbi’s wife’s, and something new, is when Actor knocked and walked in.

 

“Lisa I know you need something new, I thought this would be perfect.” Actor said as he pulled out a gold jewish star and put it around her neck.

 

“Actor it is beautiful thank you,” Lisa replied as she stated to cry.

 

Actor gave her a hub,” Lisa I know you wish that your family could be here, and I wish they could but you are getting a whole new family and your parents would want that,” Actor told her.

 

“I know Actor I love Craig and Hannah so much and I also love you and the others.  I want all of you in our lives a long time, “Lisa replied.

 

“Thank you, now I should check on Craig,” Actor said , he kissed her and left.

 

“Blimey you should see who is here chiefy, Casino, General Freeman, Colonel Edwards, Major Richards, the Sgt Major and some of the guards.  There are British officers here who are friends of the Warden’s,” Goniff said.

 

“Hey guys Mrs. Reid and the kids are here, and even some of the people we rescued,” Casino replied.

 

“Actor how did you pull this off,” Chief asked.

 

“A good con man never tells his secrets, Warden are you ready?” Actor questioned, and Garrison nodded.

 

Garrison and Actor were standing in front as the wedding party began to walk down the aisle.  Casino and Goniff were ushers and walked with friends of Lisa, and Chief walked down the aisle holding Hannah hand as she walked down the aisle.  The Rabbi had a three-fold job, one was he and his wife walked Lisa down the aisle while Craig and the others watch.

 

“She’s beautiful,” Craig whispered to Actor.

 

The second was to give the bride away and help marry them.  The Chaplin started the wedding ceremony by welcoming everyone and then the Rabbi said welcome.  The Rabbi explained his part of the ceremony, and then this is the part he gives the bride away as the Chaplin spoke.

 

“Who gives the bride away?” the Chaplin questioned.

 

“I have the honor of giving the bide away.” Rabbi Goldberg said and put Lisa’s hand in Craig’s.

 

The Rabbi and the Chaplin asked if anyone objected to the marriage, and asked if Craig and Lisa took each other in marriage, and when they each said yes they put rings on each others fingers and then they pronounced them man and wife and Craig broke the glass under his foot.  Craig kissed Lisa and they all walked down the aisle as the crowd stood up and cheered.

 

Everyone headed for the reception especially Goniff, but before he and Lisa walked in, Craig put a hand on Actor’s arm to stop him.

 

“Actor before we go Lisa and I want to thank you again. Actor I will fid a way to thank you, all four of you,” Craig said.

 

“Actor if any of you need anything you let me know and thank you again,” Lisa kissed Actor on the cheek.

 

“Shall we go before Goniff’s complaints get him into trouble,” Actor said.

 

Actor led the way in, and when they arrived at the reception Actor went first.

 

“I have the great pleasure of introducing Captain Craig Garrison and his beautiful wife Lisa for the first time,” Actor said.

 

Craig and Lisa walked in and all the guest stood a cheered.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
